


My Only Wish This Year

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Allison/Erica, Background Boyd/Stiles, Background Derek/Scott, Christmas, Coffee Shops, M/M, Oblivious Isaac, Pining Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and just like past years Isaac's favourite coffee shop has a promotion where you can buy someone else a Christmas cupcake. He's never gotten one, but that's fine because there's only one person he'd want one from. Except, that person is also the most unlikely person to ever send one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Wish This Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [differintegrate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=differintegrate).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.  
> Gift for [differintegrate](http://differintegrate.tumblr.com/).

Isaac doesn’t even look up from his laptop as Allison approaches their table. The coffee shop has had this Christmas promotion every year, and so far no one has ever bought him one of the special cupcakes. He’s sent one, though, both this year and last year, but he’s never waited to see what Jackson’s reaction was, diving right into his study books the moment he sits down.

Sometimes Isaac wants to bang his head against the wall with how cliché his stupid crush is. The Chem Major with the glasses who reads comics in his spare time, falls for the jock with a state championship trophy. Technically, it’s Berkeley’s entire lacrosse team’s trophy, but Jackson’s the captain, so he’s getting the most credit.

‘We’ve got one for Boyd, which means we also have one for Stiles,’ Allison says, putting the cupcakes in front of the two men.

‘Aww, thanks, babe!’ Stiles croons. Then pulls Boyd over the table to plant a kiss on his lips.

When Isaac glances up to glare Stiles back into studying, Boyd’s head is bowed over his text book with an intensity that cannot be real. Stiles on the other hand is grinning happily at his boyfriend and happily munches on his cupcake while making moon eyes at Boyd.

‘And we also have one for Isaac.’

Isaac’s head shoots up. That has never happened. He looks up at Erica, who is manning the register, but she’s busy with a customer and doesn’t see him looking.

‘You even got a little note,’ Allison says, handing over the paper.

The paper is torn from a notebook and the handwriting is unfamiliar.

Who the hell could’ve send him this?

~

‘I don’t know,’ Isaac tells Erica for the tenth time at lunch the next day.

‘Give it here,’ she demands, holding out her hand for the note.

‘No.’

‘I just want to read it. It’s not like I have any need of the phone number on it.’

‘I told you what it said.’ He’s not handing over the note, mostly because he’s sure Erica would actually _call_ the number on it.

‘Isaac, just-‘

‘You still haven’t called?’ Stiles asks, basically falling into a seat next to Erica. Boyd sits down next to him and saves Stiles’ lunch from sliding to floor like it’s something that happens every day, which it is.

‘No,’ Erica says. ‘Because he’s scared.’

‘No, I’m not.’

‘Then why?’ Stiles asks, eyes squinting.

‘Yes, Isaac, why haven’t you called the number of a person who’s clearly into you?’ Erica purrs.

‘Because I don’t care.’ He doesn’t. He sure it’s not from Jackson. It can’t be. They might have had a couple classes together, and lived across the hall from each other last year, but that doesn’t mean Jackson knows he exists.

‘Hey, I heard you got one of those cupcakes!’ Scott congratulates him as he arrives at their table. ‘You know who it’s from?’

Isaac groans and buries his face in his hands, while Erica and Stiles cackle at his misery.

‘What did I say?’ Scott asks.

~

The Mystery of the Cupcake occupies Isaac’s thoughts for the rest of the week. By the time it’s Saturday, he’s gone through the every single person he remembers talking to on campus and eliminated them all. Maybe it was simply someone who was trying to make him feel better about himself? Or maybe-

‘So I’ve been thinking,’ Stiles says by way of greeting when he drops down into their usual booth at the coffee shop. Isaac can see Boyd and Scott by the register from the corner of his eye. He’d hoped for a little more time to himself to think the mystery over. ‘Would it matter if it was a boy or a girl who sent it?’

Isaac raises his eyebrows. Stiles knows full well there is only one person Isaac would want a cupcake from and that person never sends them. And is also sitting at the table right next to them. Isaac throws a glance at Jackson who seems to be preoccupied by his phone.

‘Right,’ Stiles says. ‘Well, you never know.’

‘I doubt it. It’s probably just a prank.’

There’s a thud and a muttered curse form next to him. Jackson dropped his phone on the floor and must’ve turned over his coffee cup when he tried to catch it. There doesn’t seem to be any spilled coffee. _Thank god_ , Isaac can’t help but think. He probably would’ve made an idiot of himself if he’d tried to help Jackson clean up.

Jackson must’ve felt him staring, though, because he glares at him, then picks up his phone from the floor, shoves back his chair with more force than necessary, and storms out of the shop.

Great. Isaac had thought Jackson was indifferent to him, now it turns out he hates him.

‘Look,’ Stiles says. ‘Things aren’t always what they seem. Look at me and Boyd. I thought he didn’t care if I set myself on fire, turns out, he really does care. Like, a lot. You should talk to Jackson. Or call that number’

‘I’ll think about it.’

Stiles nods and then turns to Boyd, making grabby hands for his hot chocolate and leaving Isaac to his thoughts. Stiles is probably right. He should talk to Jackson. Even if it doesn’t work out, it’s a big campus and it’ll be easy to avoid the guy.

Scott arrives then, his boyfriend Derek right behind, and Isaac needs to leave. He can’t take that many happy couples when he’s pining for someone. He says a quick goodbye to his friends and makes his way out of the shop.

Isaac walks to his bike. His head a million miles away, or rather wherever Jackson is, so he doesn’t see that his bike isn’t waiting for him alone today until he’s right in front of it. Jackson is leaning against the bike rack, cocky smirk firmly in place. Isaac has no idea how he does it, those racks really aren’t the most stable, or comfortable.

‘What are you doing here?’ Isaac asks. It’s probably not the best way to start your first conversation with your crush, but it’s too late to take it back.

‘Waiting for you. Obviously.’

Isaac waits for Jackson to explain further, but he doesn’t and Isaac is left staring at the reflective glasses of the Jackson’s aviators.

‘So, what do you _want_?’ he bites out. He can’t think of a single thing Jackson would want from him. Jackson wouldn’t even be demanding him to share his notes, because their grades for the classes they share are almost exactly the same.

‘I heard what you said, about your cupcake. You really think someone would send it to you as a prank?’

‘I’ve never gotten one before,’ Isaac shrugs. How does Jackson even know he got one? ‘And will you take of the damn glasses. It’s rude.’

‘Were you hoping someone in particular had sent it?’ Jackson asks, ignoring the request.

‘I-‘ Isaac falters, then takes a deep breath and says, ‘You. I was hoping it was you.’

Jackson rips his glasses off his face and Isaac can see why he was keeping them on. Jackson’s eyes are wide and nervous, with a hint of hope at the corners.

‘If you’re messing with me, I’m going to kick your ass,’ Jackson warns, but it’s barely more than a whisper so there’s not much power behind it.

‘You sent it?’ Isaac asks, his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

Jackson nods.

‘You want to go get some coffee?’

‘We have a final to study for,’ Jackson reminds him, looking a little disappointed.

‘So we’ll make it a study date,’ Isaac offers.

‘The library, thirty minutes.’

Then Jackson is gone, before Isaac can tell him that he’ll need more than that to get to his dorm to get his books and then to the library. He’s trying to come up with a plan to make sure Jackson doesn’t think he stood him, when he remembers he already has Jackson’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
